The story of the Dark Lord's daughter
by Spike's Number One Pet
Summary: One girl's world is rocked when her true heritage is revealed. Nothing will ever be the same at Hogwarts. See how everyone deals with the news the rocks the wizarding world. Rated M for language reasons only.
1. Chapter 1

**The story of the Dark Lord's daughter. **

**Hello everyone, this is the reworked/ edited version of the story that was called: 'Hermione, the dark lords daughter.'  
As stated in the last chapter posted of that story, this will become the new version and only version of the story to be updated.  
With help from my amazing new beta: Ydanae, this story has now been completely edited and is being rewritten chapter by chapter,  
to hopefully make it the best it can be. **

**I own nothing, maybe a few plot points. Everything recognised belongs to J. and her universe. **

_Chapter one: Surprise Visit. _

It all started when Severus Snape came to visit me at home in the summer starting third year.

"Miss Granger." Looking up I was shocked to see my potions professor standing in my bedroom in the middle of Muggle London, my mother hovering behind him.

"Professor? Professor Snape?" I asked while wrinkling my nose in an involuntary reaction of confusion. In the two years I've attended Hogwarts the man showed nothing but contempt for me. His sudden appearance got my mind reeling with questions. Why was he here? Why was my mother looking so nervous? And why in Merlin's name was he looking at me like that?

"Miss Granger. I'm here to talk to you about a rather delicate matter and even though it's not term time, I'm still your professor and I demand your respect Miss Granger." I raised my eyebrows, but decided against speaking out. Although he wouldn't be able to deduct points for my attitude during the summer, I wouldn't put it past him for trying to start Gryffindor off on a minus number of points.

"Of course sir, sorry sir. Would you like to sit down?" I asked while offering the dungeon bat the chair opposite me.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Professor Dumbledore has bestowed on me the task of telling you about your real heritage." He said with a sneer on his face.

"Pardon?" I asked. I know I am the smartest witch of my generation but I must be slow today.

"It has come to our attention that your Muggle parents are not your biological parents." He said with a scowl.

"Oh Merlin professor, I could have told you that. I was adopted as a baby. I hardly think that should come as a surprise as half my year knows about it. Also, why does it matter at all?" I replied with more confidence than I felt. Truthfully, my heritage was a bit of a sore spot. Of course I had loving adopted parents that basically worshipped the ground I walked on. They were nothing but supportive, I've had a great childhood so far. But not knowing who my biological parents were and why they gave me up always made me feel just a little less I don't know, less worthy? Less loved? Less important?

"I don't think you quite understood me Miss Granger." Snape started. "I have come to speak to you about your biological parents. We have just uncovered some information containing your true heritage. It seems you are not Muggle born at all."

Looking over towards where my mother was standing I noticed she looked resigned. "Mom?" I asked.

"Hermione, honey, I always knew this day was coming. We knew you were special the day you appeared on our kitchen table. Yes, yes I actually mean you appeared from thin air on our table. It was the 1st of November 1981 and your father and I were having dinner when all of a sudden, right in the middle of our dinner, there you were. This beautiful toddler, you couldn't have been much more than two years old. Beautiful brown curls adorning your head, you looked like a little angel. At first we thought God must have sent you over himself, but when you started to show accidental magic we figured it out. You were born a witch and magic had sent you over. As no one would have believed our story, we fabricated official documents and raised you as our own. But we made sure you always knew that you were our special gift, given to us by another."

Of course I had always known they were not my biological parents, but I had never heard the story of my appearance before. I honestly didn't know what to make of it. Apparently Dumbledore found out who my real parents are. There are lots of half blood or even pure blood families I could be a part of. Merlin help me, what if I turned out to be related to one of those snobbish pure blood girls at school?! Completely absorbed in thought I missed professor Snape's comment.

"… Bellatrix Lestrange and The Dark Lord". "Excuse me?" I said. "I didn't quite catch that. What about Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort?"

"I said, it turns out you are the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and The Dark Lord" answered professor Snape.

"Pardon, did you just say I'm He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's daughter. As well as B B Bellatrix." was my ever so witty reply. Darn it, I really am slow today.

"Yes you were born Caitlyn Rosa Lestrange on September 19th 1979." He replied. I was thankful I was already seated; I paled and feel my legs buckle under me. Silent tears were falling down my cheeks. This could not be happening. One minute I was Hermione Granger, the next I was someone else. How could I be the product of two people that evil?

"What is going to happen now?" I asked timidly, searching my mother's face for reinsurance. I found none.

"The dark lord is getting stronger miss Granger. Each and every day. First of all I need to tell you I'm loyal to your father, as you have suspected. Your father is coming back miss Granger. He has a plan, he is coming back to you. Dumbledore doesn't know, but I am part of The Dark Lord's plans for you." He stared at me. "When Potter supposedly killed your father. I was appointed your protector. The Malfoys, as your next of kin, were supposed to be your guardians. But, not wanting to raise you as his own, Rodolphus Lestrange took you away after The Dark Lord fell and Bellatrix was imprisoned. "Put the filth out with the Muggles" he stated. Bellatrix' and Rodolphus' marriage was one purely on paper, although that was not because he did not love her. He has always been jealous of the relationship your parents had, he could not accept his wife loved another and therefore did not accept you. We never found any trace of you until now"

"Do you have any questions for me so far?" Professor Snape asked.

I pondered his question. "Maybe it explains why I'm sort of a thrill seeker? I led Harry into those dangerous tasks to find the sorcerer's stone in first year. Why I stole from your stores in second year. I felt excited doing all this. I liked not being the goody two shoes everybody sees me as for a change." I replied thinking carefully about my first two years at Hogwarts.

"If you looked like what you're supposed to look like, be who you're supposed to be, you'd have some special powers, a powerful inheritance from your dad."

"What do you mean, if I looked like I'm supposed to look like?" I asked. "Well, when Rodolpus took you away he altered your looks. He put an extremely strong glamour over you, one that is still in effect today. Also he blocked all of your inherited mental traits. Would you like to see what you really look like and are capable of? Your aunt will be able to remove the glamour and mental block if you'd like since she is a blood relative. "

"Like what?" I asked.

"Snake talking, reading minds, the power to tell when someone is lying to you." Snape said. "If you enjoyed being adventurous, you are definitely their daughter." He smirked at the look of incredulity on my face.

"I would like to take you to the Malfoys now. Where you were supposed to be living." He says, almost with distaste in his voice over how I'd been living. "They are anxiously awaiting your arrival. I've spoken at length with your adopted parents before coming up. They agree with me that it will be beneficial for you to spend time with your biological family before the start of the school year.

Feeling completely numb I packed my things, hugged my parent's goodbye and grabbed hold of Professor Snape's arm. A loud CRACK sounded my departure from my old life and my arrival at Malfoy manor. Home…

* * *

**That's the first chapter done, please review, follow and alert. Let us know what you think. Thanks everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The story of the Dark Lord's daughter.**

**Hello everyone, this is the reworked/ edited version of the story that was called: 'Hermione, the dark lords daughter.'  
As stated in the last chapter posted of that story, this will become the new version and only version of the story to be updated.  
With help from my amazing new beta: Ydanae, this story has now been completely edited and is being rewritten chapter by chapter,  
to hopefully make it the best it can be.**

**I own nothing, maybe a few plot points. Everything recognized belongs to J. K. Rowling and her universe.**

Chapter two: New beginnings.

Standing in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor I pondered what Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were going to say. Even more so, what was Draco going to say? We weren't exactly on best terms with me being Muggle-born and all. Except, well, it appears I'm not. Even more mind boggling is that apparently they are my family.

As we walked up to the front door, the door opened and out ran Mrs. Malfoy, tears in her eyes. "Caitlyn! Caitlyn, is that you?"

"Apparently so." I replied, feeling nervous standing in front of this beautiful manor with my aunt looking like she belonged on the cover of a magazine.

As we entered Malfoy Manor Mr. Malfoy came into view looking completely enraged. "Severus! What is that mudblood doing in my home?" He yelled the disgust evident within his voice. Snape looked at Narcissa.

"Lucius, please calm down. I would like to introduce you to Caitlyn." Narcissa replied trying to soothe her enraged husband.

"Caitlyn? As in our long lost, never to be seen again, niece Caitlyn?" Both Mrs. Malfoy and Professor Snape nodded.

"Rodolphus put a mind block and glamour on her when she disappeared." Professor Snap explained. "Cissa, as her blood relative, would you please remove the glamour and mind block?"

Mrs. Malfoy nodded and pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at me while muttering a spell. When I felt a slight tingle I turned away from them towards a mirror I noticed when walking in. I couldn't help but be slightly nervous to see how I was going to look. My appearance was a common reason for the bullying I had received in the beginning years of my life.

Staring at the mirror I found a younger looking version of Bellatrix staring back at me. The woman might be slightly unhinged from what I have heard, but she is just as beautiful as her sister. Feeling like a ugly duckling all my life, with bushy hair and buck teeth, I couldn't fathom this was the real me. I mean, I was gorgeous. Beautiful smooth black ringlets hung down my back, the most bright brown eyes I'd ever seen and straight white teeth.

"Oh my God! I look just like Bellatrix!" I exclaimed.

"Well she is your mother dear" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"I really think I believe you now." I say, running a hand down my very soft and smooth hair. "Mrs. Malfoy, do you have a picture of Bellatrix, I mean my mother, when she was my age?"

"Call me Aunt Cissa dear and your uncle Uncle Lucius. And yes I do. Laney!" she replied.

Laney popped into the room wearing a neatly pressed tea cosy. "Mistress, how may I be of service?"

"Fetch me Bella's picture from my dressing table" Mrs. Mal… Aunt Cissa instructed.

"Do you like the way you look?" Uncle Lucius asked.

"I think I do. It's different, but it oddly suits me" I mumbled. "I really think I do like it." I repeated. "It will be nice not having to battle with my old bushy curls every morning." I was amazed at the smoothness of my new hair.

"Would you like to reveal your true identity at school or do you prefer looking like you did?" Uncle Lucius asked me.

I thought about it. Hermione Granger would be as good as gone, but I am still me aren't I? And the amount of people who hated me because I was a 'Mudblood' or according to them an 'Insufferable-know-it-all' were numerous. I'm not anymore I suppose. I'm someone new…

"I think I would like to attend the Welcoming feast as Caitlyn." I replied, finally feeling like I belonged. "I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know I'm Hermione yet. Although I will have to tell my friends."

Uncle Lucius smiled while Aunt Narcissa gave me a hug. I was already starting to feel more at home.

The summer months passed and, without a care in the world, I spent it all at my new home. I can't believe how easily I've taken to calling the Malfoy Manor, home. It's been an interesting couple of months but I can truly say that I've never been happier or more at peace with myself than I have been during this summer. My aunt and uncle were doting on me and I even found an unlikely ally in my cousin Draco.

Eventually the peace was interrupted and it became time to head back to Hogwarts. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I didn't know how my friends were going to take this news. I had decided against revealing this news to them through letters, it's the kind of thing that is better done face to face.

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful for me. Draco introduced me to a couple of his friends and finding the peace very soothing I continued my extra curricular summer reading. Whilst I was slightly surprised that there wasn't an encounter with my friends, I was also grateful for it. I wasn't ready yet.

When it was time for the Welcoming feast to start I was led into the Great Hall along with all the new first years. Since Caitlyn Lestrange wasn't known at Hogwarts I had decided to follow the normal procedure for new students and that meant having to be sorted. It didn't matter, once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor right? So there I stood, almost a full head taller than the other new students. When I was called forward a light buzz sounded through the Great Hall. The name Lestrange was an infamous one after all. I walked up to where the Sorting Hat was located and McGonagall reached out to place it on my head. Emotions were swirling inside of me. I tried not to look out into the crowd of people. I didn't know if I could take all of the stares. As I took my place on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on my head, the entire Great Hall was in silence as every person inside was waiting to hear where I would be sorted. Almost immediately the hat could be heard calling "SLYTHERIN!" The entirety of the Slytherin table was cheering and clapping for me, whilst simultaneously I heard the hat talking to me inside my head, "Miss Lestrange, it feels good to be able to sort you properly."

As I walked over to the Slytherin table I looked up at Severus. Over the summer we had come to a truce, friendship even maybe. I enjoyed his company and we bonded over potions, charms and many other subjects.

"Hey Cuz. I bet you feel better now." Draco says to me as I try and control my breathing.

I found myself in between Draco and Pansy with Blaise and Millicent seated opposite us. I truly had not expected to be placed in Slytherin and while the reaction from the students in said house was reassuring and actually made me feel good about myself, I could not help but wonder what was going on in my friend's minds right now. As far as they were aware I had not returned to school. I know I needed to find them and talk to them but I was nervous.

I nodded in response to Draco's question, not trusting my words enough to not betray my level of nerves.

Pansy turned to me. Although Draco had introduced us on the train, I had tried to keep the topic of conversation off of me for the ride here, by focusing on my book.

"So you're Bellatrix' daughter" She asked, almost sceptically. Me and Pansy had never gotten on well.

I internally sighed. I had a feeling that I was going to be hearing this question a lot. And whilst I didn't mind because I had come round to accepting my new heritage rather quickly, I have a feeling it's going to become a bore.

"That's right." I replied.

"And your name is Caitlyn?" Millicent asks while looking over at me thoughtfully. Millie, who introduced herself to me on the train by that shortening of her name, had never been outrightly mean to me before. Not like some of the others had. Her voice was soft and kind as she spoke to me.

"Call me Cali" I smiled at the girls close to me, hoping to make a good first impression. I wanted to make proper friends with these girls because I'm going to be spending the next five years sharing rooms and classes with them and we are going to be in the same social circles now. Who would have thought I'd ever find social circles rather important. It would be nice to have some actual friends in them.

I looked up at Severus, because for once I felt like I fitted in. As dinner dragged on, being the center of everyone's attention was tiring. Severus and I had a conversation through Legilimency, one of the mental powers that apparently I'm now natural at, thanks to the mental blocks being removed.

_"How do you feel now Cali?"_ Severus asked. We had spoken at length over the summer break about my emotions surrounding this discovery and he had been really rather helpful at making sense of it all.

_"Much better. Everyone has been so welcoming so far. I feel like I might actually fit in fine here." _I replied.

_"Think about the excitement you are going to cause when they find out who you truly are. The house cup will be ours this year, I just know it. Think of all the extra points that Slytherin will gain. And now I can finally give you the proper praise for your potions work." _

Severus laughs.

_"You didn't before because...?" _

I questioned him.

_"You were a Gryffindor. It wouldn't have been right"_

He winks at me.

_"Severus!" _

I admonished while noticing some movement from the other house table.  
_  
"You'd better be going now! Feel free to contact me anytime like this, it's rather nice having another master at legitimacy to talk to." _He replied.

_"That it is." I replied and broke the connection. Still chuckling at our internal mental conversation I thought about how much at ease I felt talking to Severus after spending parts of the summer in his company. _

Draco looked at me as he rose from his seat at the table. "Allow me to escort you to the common room?" He asked.

I took a look around the great hall and noticed both my new and old friends were all leaving. I smiled at Draco. "I would love that, but I really need to go and have that conversation with my friends first." I whispered to him. I didn't need any Slytherins wondering why I was chasing after Gryffindors.

"I promised myself that I would get this conversation done as soon as I could." I told my cousin.

"That's understandable. Would you like me to wait here until you are done to show you the way after?" He asked me.

I could see in his eyes that he really just wanted to make sure I would be OK after this. I took a look around and saw that most of the Slytherins had left already.

"It's up to you, however I have no idea how long I will be. I could always call on Dobby when I'm done. He will show me the way. Would you mind waiting in the common room for me instead?" I suggested.

Draco thought about my suggestion for a minute before calling for Dobby, who appeared seconds later.

"Mister Draco, what can Dobby do to help?" Dobby asked, looking rather pleased to see Draco.

"Caitlyn will be requiring your services when she is done meeting with her friends. Please take her to the Slytherin common room when she's done." Draco told Dobby.

"Of course Mister Draco. It would be Dobby's pleasure to help Miss Caitlyn once she's done." Dobby replied.

"Thank you." I said to both Drake and Dobby and left the hall quickly hoping to talk to boys.

I managed to catch up to Harry and Ron near a classroom close to the Gryffindor common room. "Excuse me boys, may I have a quick chat with you before we all depart for bed?" I asked trying to put on my best 'Hermione Granger' voice. I had noticed quite a few changes in the way I spoke and the sound of my voice over the summer. The pair stopped. Ron turned around first.

"We don't speak to Death Eater scum like you." He snapped, looking at me with a level of hatred I didn't think I had ever seen before.

I looked at Harry who only then turned around. He looked stressed. He shook his head at Ron. "Excuse him, he is just worried because our friend hasn't turned up for school and we haven't heard from her all over the summer. You're going in the wrong direction for the Slytherin common rooms though." He said politely.

"I really need to talk to the pair of you first. I can answer all of your worries about your friend." I told them, wondering what the best way was to tell them that it was actually me they were talking to.

"What have you and your kind done with her Lestrange?! We all know what your parents do to people they don't like. Or didn't they tell you about what they've done to our friend Neville's parents?" Ron said still obviously angry.

Harry gave Ron a look that I imagined was meant to tell him to calm down while still looking like an united front in front of me.

"Guys. It's me. This is what I need to talk to you about. I'm Hermione." I finally blurted out. I turned and walked into the classroom we were standing in front of. If we were going to argue, I wanted to try and keep it kind of private. The boys followed me in. Harry obviously confused, Ron angry.

"What are you talking about?" Ron spat out the words, voice still laced with venom. "You must be delusional!"

"It's a long story, but if you give me a minute, I will explain everything. Professor Snape came to visit me and told me that Headmaster Dumbledore had found some information that actually showed that I was Miss Lestrange. You know I was adopted, so please hear me out." I told them softly.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you." Harry began. "But can you tell us something that only our Hermione would know?" He asked gently. Almost like he couldn't make up his mind whether I was speaking the truth or not. I nodded, slightly disheartened that he didn't believe me, but also proud of him for finally using some common sense.

"First year, I once told the pair of you that getting expelled was worse than being killed. The pair of you also saved me from a troll that year, and then I lied to Professor McGonagall about why I was in the girl's bathroom. In Second year, I got petrified from a basilisk and we made Polyjuice potion in moaning Myrtle's bathroom with ingredients stolen from Professor Snape's store room. I accidently put in a cat's hair and you know the rest." I told them recalling some of the memories I had of the three of us.

Harry smiled. He must have believed me, but then all of a sudden Ron burst out in anger.

"So you let us go all summer with no contact! We thought you were dead Hermione. DEAD! You promised you were going to write to us all of the time, until we were sick of you, I think you even said. But no, you just turned out to be a bloody traitor! None of them bloody Slytherins ever liked you because you were a muggleborn and a powerful one at that. But OH, just like that you're now a bloody pureblood and a dark one at that and they don't care anymore! Looks like you've got yourself settled well in there Traitor! I thought you had standards but apparently you're just like the rest. Can't stand to see a muggleborn do well, so have to go be a bloody pureblood. I thought you were Nevile's friend Hermione. Or are you proud of what your scum parents did to him?!" Ron said eyes laced with hate, voice raising with the anger consuming him.

I wanted to stay strong in front of my friends, but I could feel tears prickling the sides of my eyes. "Really Ronald! I'm a traitor because I found out who my biological parents are? Something I can't change as it is in my DNA! Yes that makes perfect sense!" I snapped back, losing my temper slightly, feeling like I had to defend myself for something I absolutely have no control over. I felt my temper rising and decided that I really need to calm down, I wasn't going to achieve anything in this state.

"I don't understand." Harry said his voice softer than Ron's.

"Professor Dumbledore found some information, I'm not sure what exactly, but it showed my heritage. I spent the summer with the Malfoys. My parents decided it would be good for me to spend time with my next of kin. I had no say in it." I tried to explain. "They took me in and they were actually really nice to me. I'm sorry I didn't write to you but I thought that this kind of information needed to be told face to face" I added feeling angered that my friend was not listening to me.

"I am exactly the same person I was when you last saw me, I may look different and I actually know who my biological family are now but I am still me." I told them. I noticed my voice slip back into the bossy tones I used to use.

Ron stood up straighter and looked me right in the eye. "Well I don't care what you say. You are a traitor to me and no friend of mine!" He said as he walked towards the door. "Come on Harry! We're leaving this Death Eater spawn to her Slytherin mates. Merlin knows she looks chummy enough with them already." He grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder and pulled him out of the room.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks this time and I gave myself a minute to compose myself before I left the room and called for Dobby. He appeared almost instantly and asked me to follow him as he led me deep into the dungeon, stopping near a portrait.

"Dobby will go get Mister Draco. Please wait here" Dobby said. I nodded and Dobby Disapparated.

I looked up at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, studying it.

"You're my heir aren't you? You are Tom's daughter?" He questioned me, his tone neutral but he was obviously observant to the fact that no one else was around.

"Yes sir I am." I replied politely.

"The password is Semper Fidelis but my darling you won't ever need one." He told me with a surprising amount of affection in his voice.

"Thank you Salazar." I say at the exact time the door to the Slytherin dungeons opens.

"How did it go?" Draco asked me before we entered the common room. I sighed feeling frustrated. "Not great Drake. I don't really want to talk about it." I told him.

Nodding his acceptance, he held the door open for me to go inside.

"What does Semper Fidelis mean Draco?" I asked my cousin. I thought really hard about it, but I couldn't place it. My Latin was really rusty.

"Always faithful." He stated smiling at me as Pansy took my wrist and tugged on it.

"Cali, we need to get some beauty sleep. We have classes with the Gryffindors tomorrow." She said, disgust at having to share the same air space as the red and gold house was beyond evident in her voice. "Guys!" She called out quickly addressing the rest of the common room. "Did you guys notice, the mudblood wasn't with Potter and Weasley? Do you reckon she's finally learned her place and not come back? Wouldn't that be a dream come true." She said, cackling with laughter. Other members of the common room also laughed.

I tried not to laugh at the irony of it all. There she was talking about me learning my place, but here I am. I locked eyes with Drake, he's laughing under his breath to keep up pretences, but I could see he was concerned for me.

Pansy pulled me up the staircase and into our dorm room. There were six beds within the room and no windows; however the room still seemed very light and open. The green tones were subtle all through the room but obvious enough. I noticed the similarities between the Slytherin and Gryffindor dorms. Both sets had wooden boards on either side of the beds that were able to be decorated by the students. I sighed as I thought of all the stuff I had previously put up, but wouldn't be able to anymore. Things such as pictures of my adopted parents. I also had the same type of wooden chair, dresser and nightstand as was in the Gryffindor rooms, at least it felt kind of normal to me.

"So" Pansy's shrill voice filled the room. "Even though there are six beds, there are only four, well five now, of us in the room." she said moving towards one of the beds. "This is mine, that's Daphne's, then Millie's and finally that one is Tracy's." Pansy pointed to each bed as she spoke of the girl who occupied it. "You can have either of the others that are free. Personally, I'd suggest you take the one next to Millie. Tracy snores really loudly." Pansy offered her opinion laughing.

I chose the bed next to Millie, at least I already kind of knew her kind. Pansy was in between Millie and Daphne. My trunk and belongings appeared as I sat on the bed.

The rest of the girls filed in shortly after and they all began to chat among themselves. They kept trying to pull me into their conversations. Feeling a little overwhelmed I feigned tiredness and pulled the curtains around my bed. Sleep came over me quickly, but my night was filled with thoughts of both of my families and how my friends had turned their backs on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**The story of the Dark Lord's daughter.**

**Hello everyone, this is the reworked/ edited version of the story that was called: 'Hermione, the dark lords daughter.'  
As stated in the last chapter posted of that story, this will become the new version and only version of the story to be updated.  
With help from my amazing new beta: Ydanae, this story has now been completely edited and is being rewritten chapter by chapter,  
to hopefully make it the best it can be.**

**I own nothing, maybe a few plot points. Everything recognized belongs to J. K. Rowling and her universe.**

Chapter 3:

The first day of classes.

My night wasn't the easiest. I tossed and turned, and I don't think I got any decent amount of sleep. My mind kept replaying the conversation I had with the boys the previous evening, wondering how today was going to go. I woke up to the sounds of the girls' voices. I drew the curtains back and saw all the other girls were still in bed as well. They were discussing hair styles and makeup styles, what colours suited each other and whether it looked natural enough to get passed Professor Snape.

"What colours do you normally wear Cali?" Millie asked interestedly as she noticed I had drawn back my curtains.

"I've never really bothered with makeup before. I'm not really sure what colours work for me." I answered her slightly on edge.

All of the girls obviously heard this comment because they quickly jumped out of their beds and crowded round mine holding various bags full of different types of makeup. The girls held up different colours of blusher and foundation. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Millie asked, before any of the girls touched me.

"I'd really appreciate the help guys. This is all really new to me." I told them as I got out of the bed and perched on a chair.

Pansy smiled and it actually looked like a friendly smile instead of a questioning one. "I think my skin tone is closest to Cali's so we let's try my foundation first." She announced.

Thirty minutes later, all four girls in my dorm had finally finished messing around with makeup, on me as well as themselves.

"Are you ready to see?" Tracy said as she hid a mirror behind her back. The others were all smiling and giggling.

"Yes please." I answered and Tracy brought the mirror in front of me. Taking it off of her, my hands were shaking slightly. I couldn't help feeling slightly nervous. As I looked into the mirror I realised I had no reason to be worried. They had done an amazing job enhancing the natural good looks that I had inherited from my genes without looking overly made up. "Thank you so much guys. I could never have done this by myself" I smiled at them. For once I didn't feel self conscious because my teeth were straight instead of the bucked ones I had been used to. I wondered if this is what it was like to have proper friends. I debated telling them all the truth at this moment, but decided to wait a little bit longer.

Millie headed over towards her own bed to sort her curls out. "Cali? How do you get your hair so smooth? Or is it natural?" She asked as she dragged a brush through them.

"It's natural actually, but I do like experimenting with it." I answered, fondly remembering some of the hairstyles me and Aunt Cissa had played with over the summer.

Once the five of us had finished playing around with our hair and make-up and finally got dressed for class, we made our way down to the common room, where we were joined by Drake and his friends. We decided, the night before, that we were all going to go to breakfast as a group. It had been suggested that it would show the rest of the school that we were a united front. I knew that it was bad that I felt this way, but I was actually proud and happy to have a group of friends that had my back, the way I was going to have theirs.

"Wow Cali you look amazing!" Draco stated, when he saw me come down the stairs with the rest of the girls. His jaw almost dropped.

I half smiled at Draco chuckling softly. "I've got Pansy and the rest of the girls to thank for that, they helped me"

"It wasn't a problem Cali." The girls said almost in unison as we made our way downstairs to breakfast.

The great hall was practically silent as we entered. I grabbed a seat in between Pansy and Millie. Draco sat opposite us. Professor Snape was walking up towards the head table, stopping to give out schedules to students. He gave out the schedules to our group. "See you all after breakfast. Do not be late!" He said as he continued walking. We all compared schedules and as predicted, near enough all of our classes were shared with the Gryffindors.

A short while later I was laughing with my new friends when I heard someone walking up behind me. I saw Draco's face change.

"Oi, Lestrange. We need to talk to you." I heard Ronald's voice behind me. I slowly turned round to see Ron stood with Harry. Harry looked really uncomfortable. I stood to face them.

"Please don't talk to me in that tone of voice Ron" I said quietly, hoping not to bring too much attention to myself.

Ron's eyes lit up as he was thinking. "Oh haven't you told you precious new friends who you are, you little traitor." He said chuckling with glee.

"Her name's Caitlyn, Weasley. Now leave us before you miss breakfast all together" Pansy said standing up next to me.

"Yeah, look at all the spare food on the Gryffindor table because you're standing here bugging our new student." Millie said laughing but also standing next to me.

I felt overwhelmed, I'd known these girls less than 24 hours, and already they had my back.

"Girls!" Ron said interrupting them. "This traitor is actually Miss Hermione Granger! Muggle-born and Gryffindor!" He said before walking off.

I felt myself pale, I turned to look at Pansy and Millie before sitting back down. I dropped my head into my hands. After a minute or two of silence within the group, I finally dared to look up at the faces of those sitting around me.

"Is it true?" Millie asked.

Before I had a chance to answer Pansy got into my face. "Are you here spying on us Granger? Trying to see what's happening in the snake pit?"

"That's not what's going on, I promise. Please let me explain." I told the girls quickly while getting up.

"Pansy, Chill. Let the girl talk." Draco said in my defense, seeing the anger in Pansy rising.

Pansy glared at Draco. "You knew! You knew and didn't tell us?! So much for being our friend." She snapped. "Explain then Granger." She said minutes later sitting down.

I sat back down again and explained the previous summer to them all quickly but in great detail. "So yes, I am Hermione Granger but I'm also Caitlyn now, that's the real me. I promise you. I wanted to tell you all this morning but I'm still trying to adapt to my new life."

Millie smiled and hugged me. "Thank you for telling us now. This must be really hard for you."

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "So you've cut ties with the muggles and Gryffindors?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to juggle my life right now. After Ron's action's it's obvious that we are no longer friends. I haven't decided what I'm doing yet, I'm guessing that all of my old friends hate me now after Ron's gone round spouting lies. I promise you, I'm grateful for you guys' friendship and I don't want to ruin that." I tell them. "Please give me a chance. You liked Caitlyn, please don't let the fact that I didn't know who I was until now affect that."

Suddenly Tracy looked up at me. "Pan… We've got the smartest witch of our generation, right here! Think of the benefits we're going to get!" She said, her eyes wide. "Pan, cut her some slack! Give her a chance."

At that minute, I was worried. I noticed that all the girls took their cues from Pansy. None of the boys spoke, but Draco caught my eyes and gave me a slight smile. I knew that he had my back.

"Fine." Pansy said, rolling her eyes. "Cali, since you never really were one, we will let the fact you were a mudblood slide. You're one of us now." She stated and I breathed a small sigh of relief, as did the rest of the girls.

The rest of breakfast was easy and calm. We all continued laughing and joking. I felt at ease now that they knew my secret. I was slightly worried at how many more people Ron was going to tell though.

xxx

Filing into the Potions classroom for our first class of the day all my friends took their seats, keeping the seating plan from the previous year. Stopping by the door, I wondered where I should sit. My old seat was with Harry and Ron. As far as I could remember there were no spare seats within this classroom. I felt the Gryffindors shove past me to get to their seats before Professor Snape entered. All the while I stood still by the door.

"Traitor!" I heard a voice in my ear as Ron pushed passed me roughly. Heading towards what should have been our table.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ron." I answered, trying to sound as normal as I could. I couldn't be asked for another fight, but I wasn't going to be out rightly rude to them.

"What do you want traitor?" Ron said, raising his voice to me. The whole class turned and looked over at us.

I saw Severus had entered the room out of the corner of my eye, silently asking if I was alright. I surreptitiously nodded to him. I quickly dropped my bag at the last remaining seat, which happened to be right next to Draco. Well it probably wasn't by accident the only available seat.

"I'm not a traitor, Ronald." I replied calmly, trying to make him understand. Didn't he care that I was happy? Didn't he understand how miserable all the thoughts about my biological family had made me over the years? Couldn't he be happy I now finally had answers?

Severus had started to write today's instructions on the board, so I began making notes and checking my supplies. As I grabbed my cauldron, and started setting up my station I heard Ron start again.

"Your name's Lestrange, your family is _evil_! You have joined them, you're one of them Hermione!" he said, looking hurt and angry.

I kept calm, getting angry would not help them understand. "I'm not just Hermione anymore." Harry looked at me. "I'm also Caitlyn now. Please can't you be respectful of that?" I asked them, as I began prepping my ingredients, taking some of my anger out while crushing my moonstone into a fine powder.

Severus was walking around the classroom and stopped by our table. "Five points each for talking in class Mr. Potter and Weasley. And another five for distracting a pupil working." He growled out as he walked away.

"Why's Malfoy so calm with it?" Harry asked once he thought Severus was far enough away that he wouldn't hear. "He hated you Hermione. He bullied you relentlessly for two years. He called you a mudblood, it's because of him you found out what that word means and now you're all close to him. That really hurts. I just don't understand."

As I continue working on my potion, the memory of Draco and I meeting for the first time as cousins washes over me.

"_Thank you Aunt Cissa. I thought Uncle Lucius would throw me out, when he saw me in your beautiful home." I said to my Aunt, slightly embarrassed at saying such things about her husband. It was odd calling her that, even though she had taken it well. I think she had taken it the best out of all of us. She had been ready to have me home for years. _

_"He wanted to. Then Severus explained that you were our little Cali, and he calmed down a bit. It was really hard on him when you disappeared. I think he just had some trouble reconciling that little girl with you." She replied as Lucius walked in, and sat next to me._

_He greeted his wife before turning to me. "Are you alright?" He asked me. _

_"I guess so. It's still a little hard to take in and I'm not looking forward to telling Draco. He hates me." I was telling the truth. It was unnerving to have everything turned so irrevocably upside down._

_Uncle Lucius smiled. "Don't worry about that. I've already spoken to Draco. He understands that you are not the Mudblood he was led to believe. He's already promised me that he won't cause you any intentional harm. He understands how special you are to this family."_

_"Thank you, what did you say to him?" I asked, wondering what could have persuaded the usually obstinate Draco._

_"I told him that you were a very special girl, that you were his aunts and the Dark Lord's daughter. He would not accept it, so I got Severus to tell him. He believes us now. He wants to talk to you, I think he may even apologize for past behaviour." Uncle Lucius said._

_"Thank you. If you don't mind, I'll go find him now." I got up and walked to the room identified to me as Draco's. I knocked and walked in._

"_Hi," I said carefully watching for his reaction._

_"Morning Granger." He spat, narrowing his eyes, but watching me carefully. _

"_I'm not Granger anymore Malfoy!" I snapped back giving as good as he did. _

_"Sorry. What's your new name then?" He asked offering me a chair, keeping his eyes on me, still suspicious._

_I sat down. "Caitlyn, Caitlynl Lestrange. I'll call you Draco if you call me Cali?" I propositioned._

_He nodded. "Alright. I always knew you couldn't have been a Mudblood. You were way too powerful." _

_I laughed._

_"What?" Draco asked. _

_"I always knew you felt threatened by me!" I said as he scowled at me, however after a minute he laughed as well. I could tell that Draco and I were going to get on great. _

_Over the following weeks we really bonded, he taught me how to place wizards chess and I showed him my study plans and how to maximise his potential in school. Quite often over the course of the summer, Draco and I could be found hanging out. _

"Harry, see, she really is a traitor! She's friends with Malfoy." Ron said with spite in his tone that I'd never heard before.

I kept my eyes focused on the board, reading the next step to the potion I was preparing.

Severus was prowling round the potions classroom; he heard what Ron was saying and raised his eyebrows at me.

"For once in your godforsaken life _Ronald_, will you shut up?" I hissed at him.

I sprinkled the powered moonstone into my potion and stirred it for the recommended ten minutes before it was done. I put some in a flask and took it up to Severus after I labelled it. I passed it to him, with a scowl upon my face. He smirked as he took the, near perfect, potion from me.

"_Are you ok?" _He asked.

_"I'm fine." _I replied short and tempered.

_"You don't look like it" _He responded, sounding calm.

_"It's Ron's fault!" _I replied, snapping.

_"Why now?" _He looked unimpressed with Ron, as usual when he heard his name.

I felt the tears threaten to drip off of my cheeks_. "He's calling me a traitor, because apparently I've turned to the dark side." _

Severus chuckled. I looked up at him to see him smiling slightly.

_"Let him think that, Cali. This is the time that you'll see who your real friends are." _He said wisely.

_"You are so annoying Professor." _I gave him my best sassy face.

_"I believe I told you to call me Severus, no-one can hear us." _He replied equally annoyed.

_"Severus, Thank you." _I told him sincerely.

Looking at me quizzically he asked _"What for?"_

I looked at him with a blush creeping on my face. _"For being there." _

Once I again I could hear and see the smirk on his face._ "Not a problem. I need to stop talking now; I have a class to teach." _

_"Yeah, full of dunderheads, well bar me and Drake." _I replied.

_"You said it, not me." _He had the audacity to wink at me, right here in front of my old Gryffindor friends, as he said it.

"You stupid boy!" Severus yelled at Neville when a small explosion sounded through the classroom. "You added the wrong ingredients didn't you?"

The Gryffindor nodded pitifully, looking as though he was about to cry.

I shook my head at Severus to let it go when he looked at me. I began to tidy up my part of the desk, ignoring the daggers being stared into my back by the ginger behind me.

Next class was Defense of the Dark Arts, with another new teacher this year. Professor R.J Lupin. I hoped he was going to be better than the last teacher we had, although that wouldn't be difficult. So when the bell rang I was first on the way, hardly containing my curiosity.

I was on one of the staircases when someone came up behind me and pushed me down. With a muffled shriek, I felt myself toppling. Thankfully, I only fell a few steps, but my skin was sure to bruise and my leg really hurt.

Angrily, I tried to run on my bad leg as I didn't want to miss the start of the lesson.

When I finally got up to the classroom I was beyond late. I opened the door carefully.

The Professor stared at me, evidently puzzled.

"I'm sorry I'm late, professor. I was" I began

"You can tell me after class, Miss Lestrange." He interrupted.

I nodded, relieved I hadn't gotten detention.

After a rather uneventful class of reviewing previous years information, I lingered while my classmates packed up and left.

"Why were you late Miss Lestrange?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I was shoved down one of the moving staircases." I replied, my brow creasing into a scowl.

He looked surprised at my declaration and I detected a faint pity in his eyes. It confused me, few other people in this castle cared, why should he?

"You're free to go, please try not to make it a habit to be late, accidents or not." He said softly.

I smiled at him and quickly made my way over to charms, hoping not to be late again.

I wondered who hated me enough to push me, I didn't really feel like an accident. I sighed, wondering if people really hated me enough that this was going to be my life now.


	4. Chapter 4

**The story of the Dark Lord's daughter.**

**Hello everyone, this is the reworked/ edited version of the story that was called: 'Hermione, the dark lords daughter.'  
As stated in the last chapter posted of that story, this will become the new version and only version of the story to be updated.  
With help from my amazing new beta: Ydanae, this story has now been completely edited and is being rewritten chapter by chapter,  
to hopefully make it the best it can be.**

**I own nothing, maybe a few plot points. Everything recognized belongs to J. K. Rowling and her universe.**

**Chapter 4: **

**Meetings. **

After my uneventful charms class which finished with Slytherin being 30 points ahead due to our, well mainly my, knowledge within the review pop quiz, I wrote a letter to Aunt Cissa. Climbing the steps to the Owlery and finding a handsome tawny that was willing to carry my letter, I reviewed what I had written one more time before sending it off.

_Dear Aunt Cissa,_

_Please don't be alarmed, but as soon as I have sent this, I'm going straight to Professor Dumbledore; I'd like Uncle Lucius to meet me there. Some stupid pupil thought it would be funny to trip me down the staircase. I'm in quite some pain; but I don't want, or need, to go to the Infirmary. I'm reporting to Professor Dumbledore about the fact I was shoved on purpose. I'd like Uncle Lucius to be there so I can fully explain myself to him without him dismissing me. I'm sorry for the trouble._

_Love, Cali. XXX_

After tying the letter to the bird's leg I watched the owl wing its way towards Malfoy manor. Walking the halls towards Dumbledore's office I stopped before the griffin statue near the entrance and said: "Everlasting Gobstoppers", feeling a little foolish. I had found the password out from Drake. I really hoped he wasn't messing with me, making me say stupid things. Fortunately the password seemed to be correct as the statue moved to the side. I started climbing the moving circular staircase. Once I reached the top I paused before knocking on the door.

"Enter." The headmaster's voice was loud even through the door. I did as I was bid and opened the door.

"Good Afternoon, Miss. Lestrange." Dumbledore said, his voice laced with a concealed amount of spite. It was obvious he didn't want me to hear it and if I hadn't been used to detecting such things, I wouldn't have noticed. I felt a twinge of sadness.

"How may I be of service? Lemon drop?" he asked, offering me one. Shaking my head I declined.

"My uncle is on his way. If you don't mind I'll explain fully once he gets here." I explained, trying to keep calm and act mature.

A few moments later Uncle Lucius knocked and, upon receiving permission to enter, strode into the room. Looking impeccable as always, he addressed us with his usual air of superiority. "Afternoon Headmaster Dumbledore, afternoon Cali."

I smiled up at my uncle, pleased by his presence. He may not look it, but in truth, my uncle was a very sweet and loving person once I got to know him.

"Thank you for coming." I said, trying to hide that I was slightly nervous.

"Narcissa was worried by your letter." He said, looking me over scanning for injuries. Satisfied when he could not find any, he smiled at me.

"I hope I didn't cause her too much stress." I said feeling relieved when he shook his head no.

"Could someone explain why you are here Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, looking perplexed.

"Cali, I have a feeling you would like to tell Professor Dumbledore this yourself." Lucius said, gazing at me.

I nodded and felt grateful to him. Having him here gave me a real confident boost. I feared that if I tried to do this on my own, Dumbledore would not have taken me seriously.

"Thank you Headmaster. After my Potions lesson this morning I was purposefully pushed down the staircase, ensuring I was late to my Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. I'm lucky that Professor Lupin is so kind and took pity on me. I wish to report the incident." I said with the signature Malfoy scowl on my face. I had picked that up quite quickly.

"While I am grieved to hear of such an incident, I'm afraid even as headmaster, I don't have complete control over every action my students take Miss Granger." The headmaster said, obviously trying to stay neutral.

Uncle Lucius cleared his throat. "Headmaster," he started sharply, "I believe her name is Lestrange."

"My apologies Miss. Lestrange. A side effect of becoming old I fear." He said looking apologetic, but with a twinkle in his eye. "However, I still don't know what you wish for me to do."

Lucius cleared his throat and, somehow, while not changing his posture or his tone of voice, he suddenly sounded a lot more threatening.

"I expect this to be investigated Headmaster. I will not stand for this, neither will the board of Governors. Also, if there is another incident like this, I assure you, actions will be taken immediately."

I resisted the urge to smile. My uncle was _good._

The twinkle disappeared from the headmaster's eyes and he suddenly looked his one hundred and fifty two years.

"I do not doubt that Lord Malfoy." He said returning Uncle Lucius' stare with one of his own.

My uncle broke the silence between the pair of them. "Come with me Cali, I wish to talk to you and Draco before I depart."

"Of course Uncle, good afternoon Professor." I said politely.

Professor Dumbledore nodded curtly to Uncle Lucius and me, pausing to stare at me before we left his office. He refused to look away before I did. His stare was piercing and made my head hurt, it felt so weird. Fortunately Uncle Lucius stepped in and cut off Dumbledore's view of me.

On our way to the great hall, Uncle Lucius and I passed Severus in the hall, stopping him in surprise.

"Lucius? What are you doing here? Have you been terrorizing the headmaster again?" he asked, raising his eyebrow while chuckling softly.

"We have indeed Severus. We have indeed." Lucius said a hint of a smile on his lips.

"We're trying to find Draco Professor. Do you know where he is?" I asked, eager to see my cousin.

"Yes, he went down to the dungeons with me about half an hour ago. I left him at the entrance of the Slytherin common room." Severus replied.

Walking to the dungeons with both men behind me, deep in conversation, I got to the dungeons in record time.

"Cali, I've been bloody worried about you, where have you been?" Draco greeted me loudly when I walked through the door.

"In a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Uncle Lucius." As I said his name Uncle Lucius walked in, Severus in tow.

"Draco, I need you to keep an eye out for Cali. You too Severus if possible." Lucius asked, all traces of humor gone, suddenly serious.

"Why?" Draco asked, naturally curious.

"Because I've told you to." Was Lucius' curt reply, leaving no room for discussion.

I almost snorted at the look on Draco's face.

"Seriously Lucius, is Cali in some kind of trouble?" Severus asked. He sounded worried. Staring at his friend closely, he was trying to work out what was happening.

"She has been pushed down the staircase on her way to class today and when she reported it to Dumbledore, he did not seem to have her best interests at heart." He said.

Draco looked at me in concern. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"Just in a bit of pain." I replied.

"I know a few healing spells." Severus commented, looking concerned. "I can take a look if you want."

I smiled at his offer. "No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, you don't look too good." Draco pressed obviously concerned.

"It couldn't hurt." Uncle Lucius added.

I shrugged before remembering that it looked unsophisticated as Aunt Cissa put it.

Severus guided me to his private chambers. He helped me to a chair in the middle of his chambers. They were moderately decorated, mainly in shades of black, silver and green, with large oak bookcases lining a majority of the walls. The tombs that were stocked on them looked old and heavy and I really wanted to go and browse them but a stern look from Severus told me that it wasn't going to happen any time soon. The rest of the room was filled with potion ingredients and piles of paperwork which I assumed linked to his status as a Potion Master.

"So, please tell me what happened." Severus started as he sat down opposite me.

"It's nothing. I am fine." I replied stubbornly.

Severus didn't respond but instead, raised a single eyebrow and scowled at me.

My gaze dropped from him to the floor. I didn't want to admit to him that I let my guard down and that I can't even tell them who did this.

"Cali, please look at me and talk to me. I want to make sure that you're ok. Please don't shut me out, you don't need to have this wall up against me." He told me softly while looking into my eyes.

Finally after a minute or two of silence I looked up at him. "I was leaving Potions and as I was walking down the staircase, it began to move. Suddenly I felt this shove from behind me and next thing I knew I was in a heap at the bottom" I tell him. "I'm sorry." I whispered, looking at the floor.

"What, dear girl, do you have to be sorry for? It is not your fault that somebody chose to hurt you, especially for something you can't control." He said sincerely. The look on his face was surprisingly soft and caring.

"I...I wasn't paying attention, I was rushing trying to get to DADA I was intrigued by the idea of a new professor. I let my guard down." I whispered. As I said the words, I felt the emotions leave my body in tears. My gaze dropped again and my head fell to my hands. "I've let myself down and now I feel so weak." I sob softly, mainly to myself, but apparently loud enough for him to hear.

"Look at me Caitlyn." Severus said, voice stern but kind.

I whimpered softly as I slowly met his gaze.

"This is not your fault! Do you understand me? You should be safe at school. You shouldn't have to be fearful or have a high guard. You are not weak!" He said each of these statements slowly as if to impart the seriousness of them. "You have not let yourself down! Do you understand me?"

I remained silent for a minute, trying to take in the information he was imparting.

"Do you understand?" He repeated again, taking my hands in his. His hands felt surprisingly soft, something I really did not expect. He always came across as such a hardened man, both physically as mentally.

I nodded, not trusting my voice yet.

"Use your words please. You are an intelligent girl, prove it." He encouraged me.

"I understand." I said softly. "I am not to blame for this." I smiled cautiously at him. "Thank you Severus." I added.

"It's nothing dear girl. You needed some sense talking into you, now are you injured?" He asked me.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't think so. My wrist and ribs hurt, I think I landed on my right wrist funny, it feels a bit stiff and I've got a bit of a headache but I think I'm ok." I told him truthfully, knowing he would be able to tell if I had dared to lie to him.

He took my right wrist gently into his hand and ran a diagnostic spell over it. With a touch as light as a feather he examined my ribs next. "You are physically fine. You have bruised your ribs and wrist. Fortunately nothing's broken. So all is fine in that respect. I will give you a potion to relieve you from your pain and I wish to pop some bruise paste on your wrist to help reduce the swelling. Is that acceptable to you?" He asked and even though he phrased it as a question, I knew that there was only one answer.

I nodded my acceptance and waited while Severus rose and found the potion and paste.

When Severus returned to our seated positions, he once again took my wrist in his hand and slowly but smoothly rubbed the paste around my wrist bone. It felt incredible, the effect was instant and the relief was amazing. I didn't realise how much my wrist had been bugging me. "Thank you." I said to him as I flexed my wrist and got it moving again.

"Potion next." He instructed and uncorked it and passed it to me.

I downed in instantly, ignoring the slightly bitter taste, and the ache in my head was no longer pounding and was just a small buzz of discomfort. "You're a godsend." I chuckled. "Or should that be merlinsend." I laughed at my own joke and Severus shook his head but chuckled slightly.

He smiled at me and we relaxed for another few minutes, talking about my first few days in Slytherin, before finally deciding we had better head back to the rest of my family. As we got to the door of his chambers, I turned and looked back at him. "Severus?" I said cheekily.

"Yes Cali?" He replied.

"At some point in the future, can I come back here and examine your books more?" I asked pouting and giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes but nodded slightly. "One day. Maybe… Oh go on then, this weekend I'll allow you but my books aren't to leave my chambers." Severus caved... Squealing happily I hugged him on impulse.

I must have completely caught him off guard as he started stuttering my name. "There, there. It's nothing." He told me while patting my back awkwardly. It was hilarious and I made a mental note to hug him more often.

Half an hour later Severus and I made it back to the Slytherin common room where Uncle Lucius and Drake were competing in a friendly game of chess. I watched as Uncle Lucius' rook took a beating from Draco's bishop before being dragged off the board. As soon as Uncle Lucius saw me he stood and walked over. Draco was close behind.

"Is she alright?" Lucius asked, the question directed at Severus. I rolled my eyes at him.

"She is. There's nothing broken, just bruised so I've given her a pain potion for the headache as well some bruise paste on her wrist from the dodgy landing. I've also ordered her to rest. Draco, take her to the dormitories and make sure she stays there till tomorrow morning." Severus ordered.

"What about dinner?" Draco asked. I almost laughed at the look on his face before remembering it would likely aggravate my side.

"I'll take some food up to her, after you've taken her up you may leave." Severus said, eyeing the boy knowingly. Severus knew better than to send Draco to the kitchens. Last time he was sent over he completely raided them. The house elves might not mind, but Severus did.

Draco looked slightly put off, but turned around and offered me his arm.

Finally arriving at the door of the 3rd year girl's dormitory, I swayed on my feet. I had dragged myself up the staircase, Draco hovering by my side.

As I was about to enter the girls dormitory, I turned and bid him good night. Undressing after pulling the hangings shut around my bed, I felt my body get unnaturally heavy. I think Severus might have slipped something in my pain potion. I'll have to ask him later.

I let my eyes flutter closed and a few seconds later, I was out like a log. Not even the lingering pain in my side was able to keep my eyes open another second longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**The story of the Dark Lord's daughter.**

**Hello everyone, this is the reworked/ edited version of the story that was called: 'Hermione, the dark lords daughter.'  
As stated in the last chapter posted of that story, this will become the new version and only version of the story to be updated.  
With help from my amazing new beta: Ydanae, this story has now been completely edited and is being rewritten chapter by chapter,  
to hopefully make it the best it can be.**

**I own nothing, maybe a few plot points. Everything recognized belongs to J. K. Rowling and her universe.**

**Chapter 5**

Severus woke me up, Merlin knows how long later. He looked at me and I felt slightly uncomfortable. The pain was still underlying but ultimately less severe than the previous evening, for which I was grateful.

"Are you feeling better now Cali?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" I said, sarcastically.

He passed me a plate providing me with my favourite dinner of a chicken roast and frowned as he did so.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you. You need to eat something." He replied.

I slowly started to eat, allowing the succulent chicken to wander across my taste buds, really enjoying every bite as I shot him a dark look for his reprimand. He looked slightly bemused.

"Thanks. How did you get Dumbledore to let you skip dinner? I know that he expects you to be there." I asked, having been wondering since I woke.

"I told him I was looking after one of my students; he was delighted that I was finally caring for someone other than Draco, although he doesn't know it's you." He replied, a twitch of his lips betraying that he was amused.

"He doesn't like me much now does he?" I asked, feeling miserable.

"Why would you think that?" he asked carefully, sitting.

"When I was Hermione Granger, I was the brightest witch of my age and it made it better that everyone thought I was a Muggleborn. I was one of the golden trio. I was Harry potter's best friend. I was a Gryffindor. Everything was perfect!" I say my real fears are starting to slowly come to the surface. "Now I'm Cali Lestrange, still the brightest witch of my age but I'm a pure blood, I'm related to the most evil wizard in history and his best Death Eater. I hang round with Draco and the Malfoys are my next of kin. I imagine in his mind, I've gone from an asset to a risk. As who I was, he knew how to control me, now he can't do that anymore. We're all pawns in his game. He doesn't care. It kills me inside to know I don't have a stable family anymore." I said bitterly, feeling salty tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

Severus took my hand in his. His hold strong but soft all at once. Holding me like this felt like such a comfort to me.

"This won't be easy to hear." He warned. "Even when you were Hermione, Dumbledore was wary of you. He's using Harry as a pawn, he was using _you_. Can't you see that. He used you to control Harry. He never fully trusted you because you were too powerful. However, you do have a stable family. Cissa loves you, she has had the manor ready for your arrival ever since the day you were taken. She never gave up hope that you would be returned to her, to all of us. She and Lucius care about you as if you were their own. Would he have come here, dropping everything, the second that Cissa finished reading the letter you sent if he didn't care?" He said sternly.

"But-" I started.

"Shut up and listen to me." He snapped, not appreciating my interruption. "Lucius and Narcissa love you. Bella and the Dark Lord will love you. Drake loves you. You have a family, you just need to get used to it. It's different from what you are used to I know, but once you get settled you will fit right in." He said, "Lucius is like my brother, trust me when I say that his family is welcoming you in with open arms."

"What about you?" I asked and my stomach churned. I shouldn't be asking this, and although his actions spoke for him, I was so very afraid I was imagining him starting to like this new me.

I looked into his black eyes and instead of seeing the hatred I was still kind of expecting I saw something different. "Do you welcome me into your life? Or am I still that little Mudblood know-it-all in your mind?" I asked, trying not to look like I was hanging onto his every word. I had always craved his acceptance, even when he did not like me before.

He smirked. "No, you aren't that little Mudblood know-it-all in my mind anymore. You are so much more. You need to stop thinking so negatively." He replied carefully.

I heard a tap at the window and turned. I saw an owl I recognized tapping at the panes with a talon. I let it in and unrolled the parchment. It was from the Malfoys, I mean, my family.

_Cali,_

_I've sent a letter to your mother, I didn't think to tell her sooner about your return. I fear it was due to my own excitement of your appearance in our life again. I'm sorry. She's returned my letter and I've attached it for you. If this owl is on time the only person with you should be Severus.  
It's up to you if you let him read it with you. We can't wait to see you at Christmas. _

_Love,_

_Aunt Cissa. _

I opened the one from my mother with trembling fingers. Even though she might be my mother I knew of her reputation. Severus, picking up on my nerves, put a hand on my shoulder.

_Caitlyn, _

_I was so happy when my sister sent me an owl saying that you were in fact alive. It's unfortunate that I'm where I am right now, but one day if I get out, I hope you could talk to me and that we could be like a real mother and daughter. I want to talk to you, I want to know you. If my reckoning is right, your father still isn't fully back. Lucius and Cissa will be looking after you, I hope they are treating you well. Especially Draco, that boy can be unpredictable sometimes my sister told me. _

_Remember that no matter how people treat you, you are who you want to be, whether that means you are my pureblood daughter or the Muggleborn Gryffindor. I really hope you will embrace being your true self, but I will accept whatever decision you make. I just want a chance. I hope you can follow your heart and be who you were born to be. _

_Please write back to me. Send the letter to Cissa and she can send it to me. _

_Your mother,_

_Bella._

I looked at Severus and passed him the letter. "It's from my mother." I told him as I gave him a few moments to read it.

"Are you going to write back?" He asked when he'd finished.

"Yes. Could you pass me some parchment so I can write back my response right now?" I asked him.

Severus handed me a piece of parchment and a quill and read along as I began to write.

_Bella, _

_I don't know what to say, because I have so many thoughts in my head now. I'll try and make the letter readable. _

_First of all, I am so happy to hear from you. And I have so many questions. I think that when you get out we can try for a normal relationship. I really do want to get to know you._

_Firstly it's wonderful with Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius. They are incredibly sweet and really helping me. Draco is being himself. In a good way, I really like him. He is nothing like I thought he was. Severus is really great at helping me as well. _

_I have already had to put up with people judging me because of my sudden change in heritage. Dumbledore being one. Severus and Uncle Lucius are sorting it for me and I'm grateful. I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not. I'm not going to change. This is who I am, it's who I always have been with just a little extra._

_As to Lord Voldemort, he hasn't risen fully yet. Severus says that he is growing stronger though and it won't be long. I am slightly fearful of his rising though. Everything I know about him is bad. Bella, please explain to me how you could be with such an evil man? How will he react to my presence? How will I cope with having a birth father that knows no love?_

_I am anxiously awaiting your reply._

_Love,_

_Cali_

I passed it to Severus. "Does that sound alright?" I asked, wanting it to be perfect. It was after all the first thing I said to my birth mother.

He nodded. 'Anything you write to your mother is fine, she will be happy to hear from you no matter what. But please do not be afraid of your father, I am sure your mother will explain everything to you. He is not as bad as Dumbledore would like you to believe.

As I handed him the letter to be posted he asked me if I felt any better now.

"I feel like I belong somewhere now. Like I said in the letter to Bella, this is who I am." I said forcefully.

"Good girl." He said softly. We talked for a little while longer before he departed a short time later as I was getting tired again.

**The next morning**

Severus allowed me to go to the great hall for breakfast. I took my place next to Draco with pride.

_"Are you alright?" _Severus asked through Legilimency.

I looked up at him on reflex but hurriedly ducked my head.

_"Yeah. For once I'm ready to face the day." _I replied.

_"What subjects have you got today?" _He asked.

_"Defense, Potions, Charms and Muggle studies." _I told him while going over my schedule in my mind..

_"Very well. I'll see you later." _He finished.

_"That you will." _I said, breaking the connection.

"Hurry up Cali, We are going to be late for Defense. We are facing Boggarts today." Draco said excitedly.

We ran to Defense and got there with just moments to spare.

Professor Lupin pointed to the wardrobe which was rattling. "Does anyone know what's in here?" He asked the class.

"It's a Boggart sir." Some Gryffindor shouted out.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?" I raised my hand in true Hermione fashion. I could not believe the Gryffindor beat me to answering the previous question.

"Miss Lestrange." Professor Lupin addressed me.

"That's a trick question sir. Boggarts take the appearance of what frightens us most." I replied.

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin. It takes the shape of what we fear the most, but there is an incantation that changes the Boggart. The best way to defeat them is with laughter. We say the incantation first. Now, repeat after me: '_Riddikulus'." _

The class dutifully parroted the spell back to him and he looked satisfied after a few tries. He clapped his hands.

"Alright, I think you've got that down. Now, who is up first? Mr. Weasley if you please?"

As I predicted Ron's turned into an Acromantula. After he used the charm the spider suddenly had ice skates on, so of course everyone started laughing. I didn't really see what was so hilarious but giggled anyway. After a few more people it was my turn. I didn't know what I feared the most and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. I was curious, but I felt like a bug under a microscope in the classroom. I walked to the front of the classroom and the Boggart - which had been a vampire with its hair in pigtails – began to shift.

I almost dropped my wand. It was a perfect replica of Aunt Cissa. But it was wrong. She was sneering at me, a sneer she usually reserved only for Weasleys. She started to speak and I flinched. She hated me.

"_R-Riddikulus." _I stuttered and hating showing any weakness. The image changed and Uncle Lucius stood in her place, his eyes were cold and his chin jutted aggressively. He spoke hateful words as well and my hand trembled.

I said the spell again with more force and the creature morphed into two people I recognized. They were my Muggle parents. My mother looked at me sadly and with disappointment and as for my father, he shook his head before turning away, unable to look at me.

"_Riddikulus!" _I almost shouted, and quieted when I heard how loud my voice was. My parents disappeared and I felt like sighing with relief, until the Boggart formed a woman with long dark hair and a pretty figure. Her features were blurred and when she spoke, her voice was nondescript and distorted. It was clear she hated me. I was a disappointment to her, nothing but a filthy Mudblood. I realized who she was. She was my mother, but I didn't know her face.

I choked and felt my knees give way. Landing harshly on the cold tiles of the classroom floor, Professor Lupin hurriedly stepped in front of me and the creature faded into a small white orb. I didn't know what it was and right then, I didn't care much. He ushered the class, who were looking at me interestedly, out of the door. He walked over to me and squatted, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Lestrange? Are you alright?" he asked gently, rubbing my shoulder softly

I let out a strangled sort of sob and he sighed.

"From what I heard of your prowess in magic, you shouldn't have any trouble with a Boggart." He said, "Would you mind telling me why you had such a hard time with it?"

I noticed that a few tears had leaked from my eyes. He fished a clean tissue from a box on the desk and passed it to me. I dabbed at my eyes.

"I always keep a box when I teach about Boggarts." He admitted. "You are not the first to be upset by what they've seen and I'm sure you won't be the last."

I found it odd that that made me feel a little better.

"I-I-" I started. "It was my family. They didn't want me anymore. I was alone." I said my voice small and meek. "My new family rejected me and my old family not wanting me back." I whispered. "I'd be heartbroken if that happened. There's no way to find that funny."

"That'll be why the Boggart picked that." He explained. "I can help you, if you like." He offered and I looked at him questioningly.

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Of course. You are my student." He said as if that made everything make sense. And in a way, it did.

"How? When?" I asked shortly. I was eager to be rid of these fears.

"Lunches, after classes, I don't mind. It's up to you." He shrugged and took his hand of my shoulder. He helped me up. "When would you like to start?"

"After dinner tonight?" I said hopefully. He nodded and I smiled.

"Very well. I'll see you later Miss. Lestrange."

I smiled at him. Maybe Professor Lupin wasn't that bad. Maybe I'd made another friend. It couldn't hurt to have a popular teacher on my side. Merlin knows I need it.

After thanking him, I ran towards the Potions classroom. Hopefully Draco would have told Severus why I was late. I walked in, quickly spotting the only open seat next to Ron and Harry, studiously not looking at them.

Harry looked indecisive, as though he wanted to say something. He bit his lip, but before he could speak Severus was in front of me.

"Cali, go sit next to Draco. Crabbe move next to Potter." He ordered Vincent. I saw Harry deflate and felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe he really had wanted to talk.

The lesson passed without incident, as did the rest of the day. Dinner came and went and I found myself incapable of consuming any form of food and all too soon, dinner was over and I was walking with heavy steps to Professor Lupin's classroom. I felt sick and weak. But I wanted this. I _needed_ this. I opened the door after knocking and strode in.

The wardrobe standing innocently in the middle of the room sent chills down my spine.


End file.
